


secretly exchange·偷换 13 finale

by Gardenia_1225



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_1225/pseuds/Gardenia_1225
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 4





	secretly exchange·偷换 13 finale

金建学是在收到短信的时候才意识到，原来吕焕雄离开，已经快四个月了。

是陌生的号码，不过不知为何他一看就知道发送者是谁。

「建学哥。冬天来了，祝你一切都好。」

金建学盯着手机屏幕看了半晌，最后目光，落在开头三个字上，久久挪不开。

建学哥。

他手指抚过手机屏幕上那三个字，突然觉得恍惚。

吕焕雄很少叫他“建学哥”。刚开始认识时，确实会这样叫，可是后来，吕焕雄越来越喜欢连名带姓的叫他，语气里或带着些恼怒，或带着些娇气，或带着些求饶的意味。

他甚至一时之间有点无法想象，“建学哥”这三个字从他嘴里吐出来，会是什么样的。

吕焕雄走的时候，是阳光正好的仲夏，他做了个梦的功夫，吕焕雄就消失在他们的世界里，一去不复返。

“祝你一切都好。”

金英助找到他了吗？金建学盯着手机屏幕，无意识地把这短短几个字反反复复咀嚼又重温，被另一条短信打断了。

是孙东柱，跟他说今天会早点回家，问他家里有吃的没有。

被拉回现实的那一刻，金建学发现，他其实确实会想起吕焕雄。

只是这样的想念，被捻成绵长的细线，不定睛细看难以发觉，可是它就是在那里，偶然划到手，血还会细细密密地渗出来。

所以那天晚上金建学，做了一个梦。

他梦见，和吕焕雄之间的最后一次性爱。

金建学把吕焕雄压在酒店的床上亲吻的时候，想起了吕焕雄掏出房卡打开房门的时候。

这是第一次吕焕雄主动约他，又是连房间都开好。金建学觉得一切都很奇怪，但是吕焕雄拉着他外套朝床上倒下去的时候，金建学已经想不了太多了。

就算是梦境，拜托，不要醒。

吕焕雄系着那条金英助买的领带，夹着金建学送的夹子。金建学只得先拿下领带夹，再仔细而温柔地扯下那条不能有褶皱的灰色领带，被吕焕雄一把抓住了手腕。

“金建学。”他听见吕焕雄低声说，“我要你今天不要顾及任何东西。不要对我温柔。求你。”

金建学照做了。

那条灰色领带被粗暴地扯开，留下了褶皱的痕迹。金建学又速度很快地扯下了吕焕雄的裤子，看着他自己躺着一粒一粒解开衬衫的纽扣，像是打开礼物盒的包装。

像是和从前一样，又和从前不太一样。从前金建学总是追求着刺激，和吕焕雄在床上不顾及一切的疯狂，说着平日里他从不会对孙东柱说的下流情话，然而现在，他们二人都闭口不言，房间里只剩下金建学开拓吕焕雄后穴时的水声，和吕焕雄控制不住的喘息呻吟。

金建学终于狠狠顶进去的那一刻，吕焕雄狠狠咬住了嘴唇，没有叫出声来。而金建学像是惩罚他一般，抽插的幅度和力度都要大过以往，吕焕雄愣是死死憋住，只是在喉咙处有微弱的声音发出来。

金建学一时之间有些恼怒吕焕雄的做法，把他的脸掰过来亲吻，呻吟终于从两人的嘴唇间溢出，吕焕雄因着金建学的冲撞身体发热，整个人贴着金建学无法动弹，只是颤抖着，等到金建学发现不对劲的时候，才看到，吕焕雄满脸都是泪。

他之所以不呻吟，是因为怕金建学发现。

金建学伸出手去，抚掉吕焕雄脸上的眼泪的时候，吕焕雄撇过了脸。

“说好了不要对我温柔。”吕焕雄充盈着眼泪的眼睛带上了一点笑意，“你就做不到吗？”

“我做不到。”金建学又是狠狠一顶，吕焕雄终于憋不住带着哭腔叫了出来，看着金建学死死地盯住他的双眼，“你凭什么要求我做到，我明明已经……”

“已经什么？”吕焕雄追问，而金建学一言不发，只是看着他的眼睛，完成了最后的冲刺。就连最后高潮的时候，吕焕雄也没舍得把眼睛从金建学的眼睛上挪开。

吕焕雄最终还是紧紧抱住了金建学，金建学也紧紧地抱着他，就像过去每次高潮时一样，紧紧贴在一起，感受彼此超速的心跳和过热的躯体。

“建学哥。”吕焕雄闭上了双眼。

“你要记住，我永远没有爱过你。”

金建学因为闹钟醒来的时候，孙东柱正因为被吵醒哼哼了两声，翻过身去，又睡着了。

他从床上爬起来，走到了卫生间里，镜子里的那个人眼角挂着些泪痕，看起来有些陌生。

这个如过去无数清晨一样平凡的清晨，金建学张口的时候，觉得嗓子沙哑地像是被堵住了。

“东柱啊，”他的声音响起来，“该起床啦。”

一切都是新的开始了。

飞机上头顶的灯渐次亮起，广播里传来温柔的女声，用韩语和英语交替播报着即将降落的通知，盖着毯子睡得正香的金英助此刻也悠悠转醒，说话的腔调里带着些刚睡醒的含糊：“焕雄啊，到了吗？”

吕焕雄转过头去看着金英助揉眼睛，点了点头，顺便按下了呼叫铃麻烦空姐取走毯子，把毯子从金英助身上拿下来叠了一叠。金英助的手也伸过来，取走了吕焕雄颈后的颈枕，塞进他的背包里。

即使机舱内的空调设置着恒温，窗外的阳光却灿烂得仿佛热度都顺着小小的机舱玻璃辐射进来了，让他几乎已经觉得起了一层薄汗。

一个月前的那个下午，阳光也像现在舷窗外的这么好，金英助向他求了婚。

吕焕雄偶尔想过，假如有朝一日金英助向他求婚，会是什么样的场景。依着金英助的性子，大概会把求婚现场打扮得花里胡哨，到处都是气球和丝带，再准备一箩筐的情话，一定要弄出所有人的眼泪。

那时候的他远没有想到，原来他们之间的求婚，是在那间日常的卧室里，吕焕雄从电脑屏幕上抬起头，就看见金英助的侧脸被阳光镀上了一层光边。

“我们结婚吧。”

没有海誓山盟，没有冗长铺垫，金英助说得好像轻描淡写，可是里面放进去多少重量，只有吕焕雄知道。

那一瞬间，吕焕雄闭了闭眼。金英助看着他的睫毛颤抖着，再睁开眼睛的时候，金英助看见吕焕雄眼里，都是受尽重创之后的安然。

“好。”吕焕雄嘴角微微翘着，凑上来，吻了金英助。

找的房子虽然不比国内的大，但是阳光很好，阳台外面对着的就是一大片草坪。基本的电器和家具也都齐全，但是少了些生活用品，吕焕雄在沙发上坐下的时候，金英助站在他面前，扛了一堆七七八八的行李，额角都有点出汗，笑着对他说：“明天去宜家吧？”

场景和四五年前，吕焕雄刚刚搬进金英助家里一样。金英助推着推车，吕焕雄走在一边，只不过那时候吕焕雄在公共场合都不好意思牵金英助的手，如今他已经能非常自然地挽住金英助的手臂了。

从水杯、碗盘到毛巾再到床上用品、地毯，金英助甚至还拿了玩偶，在货架之间穿行的同时手上的大推车不知不觉间就满了。

假如说这是吕焕雄对婚姻生活真的有了实感的第一个瞬间的话，第二个瞬间就是婚礼前一天，金英助说带他散散步，但走到了教堂的时候。

大概是气候的原因，吕焕雄的手腕在这个温暖的海岛真的没有再觉得痛过。走到街区拐角的时候，吕焕雄远远地就看见了教堂的尖顶和十字架。

“诶，那个是教堂吗？”

金英助笑而不语，等到吕焕雄走到近前才发现，教堂入口处一旁，摆着他们俩的照片。那张照片是几天前去郊区玩的时候，在阳光很好的地方拍下的。两个人都穿着西装，吕焕雄笑着看镜头，而金英助微微低下头笑着看他。

吕焕雄想进去的时候，被金英助拦住了：“里面还在为了明天做准备呢，现在应该不让进吧。”

“不就是我们的婚礼吗，怎么会不让进……”吕焕雄一边说着一边打掉了金英助拦着的手，自顾自地走进去了。金英助没有办法只好跟上去，走了没到两步被旁边的布置负责人认出来了，掏出了一张纸，好像是要跟金英助确认细节，金英助便被留在了原地。

金英助还想扯住他，吕焕雄推开了，自己往里面走去。

挂缎带的女孩子刚刚从梯子上下来，一转头就看到了凑近过来的吕焕雄，刚刚想开口阻止，仔细地看了看他，笑着说：“新婚快乐！”

他颔首笑了笑，回了句谢谢。

“你好幸福啊！”女孩蓝色的眼睛里闪着笑意，“你的伴侣给你安排了这么漂亮的婚礼布置！他一定对你很好！”

“谢谢！”吕焕雄眼角弯起来，肩头就被拍了一记，原来金英助不知不觉间走过来了，对面的女孩看到了这一幕，像是怕打扰他们，笑着走开了。

将要落下的暖黄色阳光从玻璃花窗照进来，有人正在挂着浅蓝色的缎带，还有一些人正在从另一个门往里送白色的、浅蓝色的、浅紫色的花，铺在走道的两边。

啊，果然这哥还是释放了本性啊。

“本来想算作惊喜的来着，…果然拦不住你啊。“

“什么啊，又不是小孩子了。“

吕焕雄偏过头去看了看身边的金英助，那人嘴角微微扬起，认真地看着教堂里的一切，让他忍不住伸过手去，摊开了五指，紧紧扣住了金英助的手。

而一切真正的开始，是异国他乡的教堂里，吕焕雄站定在台上，身边是拿着圣经说着陌生语言的牧师，对面站着的，则是一直在盯着他微笑的金英助。

终于，牧师冗长的祝福结束，轮到他们彼此给予彼此誓言。

吕焕雄做了一次深呼吸，努力把视线聚焦在金英助脸上，金英助的目光实在太过滚烫专注，浓烈得仿佛要喷涌而出淹没他。

“你愿意，违背你的天性，忤逆你的本能，永远爱我吗？”

吕焕雄呆住了。

金英助笑的和每个在婚礼殿堂门前的幸福男人一模一样，牧师和下面坐着的外国人也听不懂他们的语言，只是认为金英助说了什么情话，安静地等待着吕焕雄的答复。

而他除了我愿意，什么都不能说出口。

手指上传来冰凉的戒指触感，金英助把那个和枷锁一样的圆环推到接近他手心位置。

然后金英助温柔地扶住他僵硬的身体。

“没关系的，因为我也是一样。”

现在换你来套住我了。

情欲罪恶的惩罚和救赎是莫比乌斯环的同一面。

FIN.


End file.
